Mica's Story
by Lilly Omega
Summary: Prequel about my character Mica. Mica is born in the Southern Pack of Jasper, the only Alpha out 17 puppies. She is supposed to marry a Southern Pack Alpha called Clint, but what if a Western Pack wolf she meets on a hunt changes that? What if that one wolf, Stinky, is her only hope for survival when the caribou stampede? Rated M because of the last chapter. Otherwise, this is T.
1. An Alpha Born Among Betas and Omegas

**Author's note:** This story is a prequel to my version of "The Great Wolf Games" that revolves mainly around my original character Mica, who I created to give Stinky a mate, with the intention of just being a minor character who only appeared in one of my stories, but that changed with my story "Alpha and Omega: Undead Park—Part 2" in which she was one of the main characters, and one of the few survivors by the end, despite losing a leg. (Note: My two zombie stories are not set in the same reality as "The Great Wolf Games" and "Legend of the Saw-Toothed" cave despite the references to Mica riding Stinky outside a building, Eve dying of a heart attack, and Kate's nightmare about zombies in "Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave. I think the term for that in movies is "Easter eggs" or something like that.)

Anyway, the purpose of this story is to give some history to Mica, since she turned out to be more important to my stories than I had originally intended her to be. I'd intended to give her a cameo appearance in "Undead Park—Part 1" and a minor character in "The Great Wolf Games," but she's turned into a main character with "Undead Park—Part 2" and "Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave." And no, it will not be written from Mica's point of view at all, not even if there happens to be a flashback scene. I know because of the books "Guardians of Ga'Hoole #9: The First Collier" and "Guardians of Ga'Hoole: The Rise of a Legend" that I cannot stand first-person stories at all, no matter how good of a story it is. So do not ask me to make it a first person story, because I will not write in a style I despise reading.

I will note that any real facts I include above wolves in this story come off from research, mostly from the information on Wikipedia, and a few sites I found through google. I would give links to credit where I got the information, but you can't do that on this website, so oh well. I just looked up "Gray wolf" on Wikipedia and googled "what are milk teeth in wolves" until I found the information I wanted.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**An Alpha Born Among Betas and Omegas**

In the Southern Wolf Pack's Territory in Jasper National Park, Canada, a wolf mother was resting after the grueling task of giving birth to pups. Not expecting it, she was now among the one perfect of gray wolves who gave birth to seventeen puppies. Litter of gray wolf puppies vary from five to seventeen, depending on factors such as the age, the health, fitness, activity level, the diet, and the bloodlines of both the mother and the father of the puppies.

The proud mother's name was Banja, and her just as proud mate's name was Griffin. Despite her pain caused by giving birth, Banja could not be happier in this moment, surrounded by her entire family. Her mate Griffin was by her side—he had been there from the moment she went into labor. At the mouth of the den was her sister Gwyneth and her mate's brother Phillip. At the far right side of the den was her parents, Mhaire and Dennis, and her mate's grandparents, Bitsie and Anthony, were at the far left side of the den. They were all as proud as the pair of wolves who had just made them grandparents and great grandparents.

Banja was sweating as her relatives came closer to where she laid. She had her eyes closed, and she was lying on her side as her seventeen newborns nursed, drinking milk from her belly. She seemed to be panting heavily. The other adults figured it must have taken all the energy she had to give birth to a litter of seventeen. Not many wolves had that many puppies. The average amount was five to six, and that usually wore most mothers out. They could not imagine how badly it wore Banja out to have _seventeen_. That would be a nightmare for most mothers, to have eleven or twelve more puppies than was average for a mother. Wolves normally only sweated on their paws, just to keep them cool when they were running, but she was sweating heavily on her face and the sides of her body. It took a lot of effort to make a wolf sweat anywhere but on his or her paws—giving birth to that many puppies must have been enough effort, maybe even more, to accomplish that. This was the most they had ever seen any wolf sweat before, in the Southern Wolf Pack's Territory anyway. They had never left their territory to hunt before, unlike the distant Northern Wolf Pack, and the Eastern Wolf Pack. They had both gone to the Western Wolf Pack to hunt with the wolves there, and the Eastern Wolf Pack had united after a tragedy almost cost the life of the former pack leaders' daughter Kate. Everyone knew about that—the news had spread faster that Tony, the former Eastern Wolf Pack leader, had wanted his son, Garth, to marry Kate, but they had fallen in love with Humphrey and Lilly, Kate's little sister, Omegas, something that had been against pack law at the time. Their announcements provoked a fight between the two packs that caused the caribou to stampede, and the caribou to trample Kate. Everyone had feared her to be dead, and had howled mournfully for her a howl that the wolves now called the "Requiem for Kate," even though she had survived the incident with a few broken ribs, a sore back and some bruises. Per orders of Kate herself, the wolves of the united packs now howl the "Requiem for Kate" at the funerals of any deceased wolf. It is a fitting name, because the meaning of the word requiem was "funeral song" or "funeral hymn." Although the Eastern and Western Pack Wolves had howled for her originally, Kate felt that the depression song was fitting for not just her but any wolf who died.

Griffin looked at his mate, then their seventeen puppies who were still nursing. Their eyes might still be closed, and they might be naked, no fur, but something about them still struck him as beautiful. It was true that any newborn animal was ugly, whether a canid such as wolves, a bird such as owls, even caribou and fish, but parents of those species always found their children to be most beautiful when they were newborns. They saw no ugliness in those tiny, blind, deaf and naked puppies—he thought they were almost was beautiful as his mate, Banja, was. He had not seen something as beautiful, in his mind, as their puppies since Banja herself. They had known each other since they were puppies, even before they had gone to Alpha school to become Alphas, officially. As he looked over his puppies, Griffin seemed to tell which ones were Alphas, the highest rank of wolf packs, which ones were Betas, the middle rank, and which ones were Omegas, the lowest rank. Of course, rank had not meant much in terms of who wolves could marriage since that pack law had almost caused Kate's death three years ago. It may have been an agreement between the Eastern and Western Wolf Packs to abolish the pack law of marriage between an Alpha and an Alpha, a Beta and a Beta, and an Omega and an Omega. Wolves were now free to marry whom they loved regardless of rank in the Eastern and Western Wolf Packs, and that belief had spread to the Northern and Southern Wolf Packs, too.

He sensed that the five puppies closest to Banja's legs would become Omegas, then the next eleven would become Betas, and the one closest to their mother's breast would become an Alpha. One Alpha out of a litter of seventeen was shocking when the fact that the two parents were both Alphas and the father had a good feeling that most of the litter was Betas and Omegas, except for one. Alphas were the wolves who did the hunting and defended the pack's territory form invasion by other, rival packs. They were the most important rank of wolves, and that was why so many parents wanted to have many Alpha puppies. All wolf parents wanted their children to grown to be someone special and the only way to do that in any wolf pack is to be an Alpha. The Betas guarded the pack leaders' den and made sure nothing happened to them, and sometimes guarded the territorial borders, too, if there was a threat of invasion. The Omegas had the smallest role of the three ranks—all they had to do was keep the peace among their fellow pack members and make sure everyone has fun. Humphrey, an Omega, the new Alpha male of the united Eastern and Western Wolf Packs, and the mate of Kate, an Alpha, had done that a lot when he was a pre-teen and adolescent wolf with his three friends Salty, Shakey and Mooch. As the first Omega wolf to become a pack leader, he had outgrown that part of his personality, and was much more serious as an adult and a pack leader. They had three now adolescent children—Claudette, Stinky and Runt. Claudette was the only one who had found a mate—his name was Fleet, a former Northern Pack Wolf who had left his pack with his little sister Magril because of their abusive father, Nars, so he could marry Claudette, whom he had fallen in love with as a puppy during The Great Wolf Games. Nars would not have allowed them to marry if Fleet had stayed in the Northern Territory, so he and Magril had moved to the Central Pack's Territory—the name for the combined Eastern and Western Pack Territories—so they could marry whomever they wanted to without their cruel father's intervention. Fleet was married, but Magril had not found a male she loved yet.

"That one by your mate's chest will grow up to be a great wolf," said Mhaire, Banja's mother. That made her this litter of puppies' grandmother. "What do you think we should call her?"

Banja was sleeping as her puppies nursed, so Griffin had to answer for his mate. He did not want to wake her up. "Banja and I had agreed that we would name them all when their eyes opened," he said. "If their eyes open, we'll know that they'll all live past their earliest days."

Wolf pups are blind until nine to twelve days after they are born, but they still have poor eyesight for some time after their eyes first open. They will have no teeth until they are about a month old—those are the "milk teeth," which allow the puppies to eat food regurgitated by their mother. Until then, they will consume nothing more than their mother's milk, which her body had produced a lot of considering she had had seventeen puppies growing in her body. By the time the pups finished nursing, she would have no milk left for them to drink. As anxious as they will be once they can first see, the parents won't all their pups to leave the den until they are three weeks old, but they will still be in danger of predators like raccoons, weasels, badgers, and stoats, animals that an adult wolf would consider an appetizer, but would keep puppies full for days. That would change when the puppies reached one-and-a-half months in age. At that age, they would be able enough to flee from any danger without their parents' assistance. Until her puppies left in the den for their first in a few weeks, Banja would not leave the cave. She will have to rely solely on Griffin, and maybe her parents and grandparents, to bring her food. She cannot leave the den because of the nursing puppies, whom she will have to stay by their side constantly.

In three to four weeks, her puppies will finally be able to eat solid foods, without their mother having to chew it up, swallow, partially digest, and then regurgitate it all. In addition, in about three months, her puppies will begin play fighting, something that can help teach the puppies how to defend themselves and even when they start going on hunts. Even adult wolves learned more from play than they do form their parents. However, in about five to eight weights, the pups would fight for real to establish dominance among the puppies. At that time, the parents would know which of their puppies were Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, based on how dominant of the currently seventeen prove to be

In four months, Banja and Griffin's puppies will weigh thirty times what they do now, which was about 300 to 500 grams, or 0.67 to 1.1 pounds. By autumn, they would be mature enough to accompany their parents and other adults on hunts for prey—_large_ prey, not just catching rats and field mice that sneak into their dens anymore. They would began growing up in about six months—it was spring, specifically the month of March, now—when autumn, specifically the month of August, came around.

After eight to ten weeks, the puppies will have the option to leave their parents' den to find their own, and start growing up on their own, unless they find mates—not the kind that they will raise children with, but someone who will be with them so do not get lonely. At about ten weeks old, they'll be mature enough to go on hunts, but they won't participate until they're about twenty weeks old, or when deemed mature enough by the Alphas in the pack. As Banja and Griffin's puppies grow, they will gain 2.6 to 3.3 pounds ever week until they are fourteen weeks old.

Referring to the same puppy they were sure was a female, Griffin said, "I have a feeling she'll be the only Alpha of all her siblings, but only time will tell."


	2. Mica Goes to Alpha School

**Chapter 2**

**Mica Goes to Alpha School**

"Come play in the snow with me, Airmead!" The oldest pup of the seventeen puppies cried with Joy, Her father Griffin had named her Mica, for the mineral of the same name that matched her eye color. Mica, the wolf, had amber-colored irises, the colored of part of her eyes, and mica, the mineral, was an amber-colored crystal.

Airmead was one of Mica's numerous siblings and the second oldest pup and second oldest sister. Airmead was a Beta wolf, as were her younger sisters Katria, Emerilla, Siv, Rose, Nyra, Sianna, and Ruby, and just like her younger brothers Martin, Phillip, and Dylan. The rest of her younger sisters, Sylvana, Ginger, and Thea, and the rest of her younger brothers, Coryn, Hamish, and George, were Omegas. Mica, the oldest, was the only Alpha out of all seventeen of the now pre-adolescent pups.

Airmead yelped playfully, darting out of their parents' den toward Mica, whom she immediately tackled without warning. The two sisters vanished in the deep snow without a *poof* only to resurface seconds later, laughing hysterically. They had caps of snow on top of their heads and their shoulders.

"Two can play at that game…sister!" Mica said slowly, but good-naturedly, and then pounced on Airmead, pushing herself and her little sister back under the snow.

Mica and Airmead play fought under the snow's surface until Banja and Griffin, their parents, woke up and exited their den ten minutes later.

Laughing, their mother Banja said, "That's enough, girls. Mica has to go to Alpha school for the winter."

"'Alpha school'?" Airmead cocked her gray head. "What's that?"

"It's where all the young future Alphas go for the winter if they are Mica's age," Griffin, their father, said.

"Can any of us go with her?" Nyra asked, after scurrying through the deep snow to reach her father. She was the third oldest sister and pup. She had sat down by his left side, tongue hanging out the left side of her mouth. Wolves, dogs in general, let their tongues hang out, as Nyra was, when they were excited.

"No," Griffin said. "You have to be an Alpha to attend Alpha school. Mica is the only one of you who is an Alpha. The rest of you are Betas and Omegas, which means you'll attend different schools than your sister to learn about your roles in the pack—Beta School and Omega School."

Nyra's tongue disappeared back into her mouth and her smile disappeared with it. The happy look in her eyes also vanished, her ears drooped, and she tucked her tail between her legs. She started to shed tears and whimper. None of them would see their siblings, outside of their own rank, for the entire winter. Nyra, for example, would only see Airmead, Katria, Emerilla, Siv, Rose, Nyra, Sianna, Ruby, Martin, Phillip, and Dylan for the entire winter because they were all Beta wolves, the middle rank of a wolf pack. Alphas ranked the highest and Omegas ranked the lowest.

The roles of Alpha wolves were to mostly hunting and defending the territorial borders, a role that they sometimes shared with Betas. Alphas were also expected, by the wolves they were supposed to protect, to and entrusted with protecting the pack Alpha male and the Alpha female, and any of their children.

The roles of Beta wolves was sometimes hunting and defending the pack leaders and their pups, but normally they just helped the Alphas protect territorial borders. Parents also called upon Betas to teach their children how to hunt, because the Alphas train the Betas, so there was no one better than the Alphas and/or Betas to train young wolves how to hunt.

Omega wolves had the least role in packs. Usually all they had to do was pupsit for parents when they were hunting, and keep the peace among their fellow pack members. Other than that, the Omegas had no responsibilities, and usually could just have fun when the pack leaders, Alphas, or Betas didn't need them to do something. The only other rank of wolves, which ranked above them, that had less to do than the Omegas was wolf pups. All they did was play with their siblings and pups form other families all day and relax in their dens until they were old enough to attend Alpha school for one winter. When they returned from Alpha, Beta, or Omega school, however, their parents and their pack expected them to take on the responsibilities of their rank, and not play constantly anymore.

"Don't cry, sister," Mica said in a soft, soothing voice. She almost sounded like Banja, her mother, only a lot younger. She trotted over to her Nyra and licked her little sister's cheeks. That seemed to cheer her up some. "You'll all do well as Betas and Omegas, I'm sure." Those words cheered up all sixteen of her siblings, especially Nyra, who was smiling again, as her tongue hung out of her snout. She was actually excited to attend Beta school for the winter, now.

"Mica," she heard their mother say. "It's time for you to leave for the Western Pack's Territory. I'll take you where you need to stay, and then I must return home to help prepare the pack for the winter. It looks like it is gonna be a harsh one—harsher than last year's winter was."

* * *

Banja led Mica to where the new teacher of Alpha school lived during the winter, said good-bye her oldest daughter, through tears, for the winter, and then turned in the direction of the Southern Pack's territory again.

The former teacher of Alpha school had been an elderly Alpha wolf called Winston, who had been the Alpha male of the Western Wolf Pack before the Eastern and Western Wolf Packs United. After the unity of the once warring packs, he'd retired as the Alpha male, replaced by his daughter's Omega mate Humphrey, as well as the teacher of Alpha school, replaced by an Eastern Pack Alpha called Garth. Garth's father, Tony, had been the Alpha male of the Eastern Wolf Pack before the packs united, and he'd retired, in addition to Winston and his mate Eve, the former Alpha female of the Western Wolf Pack.

The red-colored wolf called Garth dwarfed Mica, and so did his mate, a snow-white female wolf called Lilly who was standing next to him. She was about half their size, and looked like a miniature dog when compared to Garth and Lilly. Mica was shaking not because she was afraid of these two bigger wolves—she knew they were nice—but because it was cold out, colder than it had been outside her parents' den in the Southern Wolf Pack's Territory. She'd heard that Garth and Lilly lived in a grassy field during the more mild seasons—spring, summer, and autumn, but in this den during the winter. She could see why. The winters here were much harsher than those in the Southern Wolf Pack's Territory were. Maybe because the Western Wolf Pack's territory was further north, but not by very many miles.

"Do you have any questions before I take you to meet all the other students?" Garth asked Mica, looking down at her.

"Just one," Mica said in a small voice.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What do we do here?" she asked in return.

"You'll find out very soon," the teacher, Garth, answered her. "It's better if I just show you what will be done than explain it. You'll be starting your training today, and so will the other students."

Garth and Lilly led Mica to their winter den, where there were twenty other young wolves. They were all from the other packs. She seemed to be the only Southern Pack Wolf here.

Lilly instructed her to sit down by a young female wolf with bright red fur, much brighter than Garth's fur was.

"What's your name?" Mica asked the red female.

"Scarlet," she said nervously, and then slammed her jaws shut. Mica could tell this "Scarlet" was shy, and decided to end the conversation there, and not say anything more to her. She knew shy wolves in the Southern Wolf Pack's Territory, and they didn't like to talk very much, if at all. Maybe by winter's end, she and Scarlet would be friends, and maybe she would get over her shyness. Alphas and Betas weren't supposed to be shy—Scarlet would end up being an Omega wolf, just like Lilly, if she didn't get over her shyness.

Garth began speaking, as Lilly lay down on her belly right next to him. She just looked at each of the twenty pre-adolescent wolves, from all four of the wolf packs, as she listened to Garth talk.

"I'm sure all of your parents have already told you this," he was saying, "but this is not going to be an easy winter for you. It is already going to be a harsh winter, and there may be days we don't do anything because of the weather, but putting that aside, this is not going to be easy, and you're all Alphas. Alpha school is easy if you pay attention to all of my instructions at all times. You are the highest-ranking wolves of your packs, and it's not supposed to be easy for any of you. I didn't change anything from when Winston was the teacher three years ago, and I do not plan to, but this winter class is going to put all of your skills to the ultimate test. You all will go through all sorts of physical tests, mental tests, and various kinds of exercises to build up your strength, your muscles, your intelligence, and, most importantly, your endurance.

"I'll tell you this now—Alpha school is going to be grueling for you all, and because Alphas are expected to do the most grueling of tasks required for wolf packs to survive. I'm an Alpha, and I went through this same class when I was your age, when Winston was the teacher, and it was the most grueling winter of my life. Do you want me to tell you had grueling it was?" he asked the twenty pre-adolescent wolves.

"Garth…" Lilly began, but a unanimous "Yes!" shouted by the twenty young wolves cut her off. _Oh, dear,_ she thought. "Garth? Is it really a good idea…?"

Normally Garth never would've ignored his mate, but they wanted to know, so he was going to tell them. "It was Hell," he said, causing most of the young wolves to gasp. Not just because he had said the word "Hell" but because they knew that Hell was not just a place where all bad wolves went when they died, but it also referred to an extremely unpleasant situation and as a profanity when someone was anger. Although Garth didn't want to put them through it, he had to, and they would go through hell this winter to become an Alpha, officially.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Garth continued, "but that's the honest truth, everyone. Furthermore, I'm not supposed to go easy on you, so I won't for one reason. It's not that I want to torture you all, but I want to train you all to impress your parents when you return to their dens this spring. I will turn you into the best Alphas your pack as ever seen before this winter is over, even if we can't leave our dens a few days this winter."

A young female wolf called Emily raised her life paw. She was one of those rare wolves whose left paw was dominant, rather than her right paw. Garth gave her permission to speak. "Uhm…" she stuttered before speaking." What is the first thing we're going to do here?"

Garth sighed, cocking his head. He'd forgotten to tell them about what they were going to do first. _Some teacher I am_, he thought about himself bitterly. "Well, have any of you ever done practice runs with your parents to build on your muscles, endurance, and agility, and to see how powerful you are?"

Not one of these pre-adolescent wolves nodded their heads yes. They didn't even react, but only stared at their teacher and his mate Lilly.

"Well," Garth sighed. "I'll take that as a no." He paused. "We'll start with that, then, or you won't be able to do anything else this winter. You'll have to be strong, agile, and have good endurance to make it through this winter class. It's for the best wolves, and I'm going to make you into the best wolves before I teach you how to be the best Alphas all of you can be."

The young wolves gulped, but Garth and Lilly assured them it wouldn't be that bad. They would just need to do something they'd surely done already with their parents and during play fights with their siblings. They would do a lot of running until they and Garth felt that these young'uns were powerful enough to stay for the entire winter.

* * *

"Well, so much for them doing that exercise I told them about," Garth said to Lilly as they watched the blizzard blow by the mouth of their winter den. "I just hope all the young'uns made it to their temporary dens in time."

"I'm sure they're fine, Garth," Lilly said, nuzzling his shoulder with her head. "Now just lie down, dear, and relax. They're all Alphas—I'm sure they're fine."

"I wouldn't be sorry worried if I'd taught them survival techniques, at least," he said guiltily. "I'm worried about them. They're my responsibility for the whole winter, and if they die…well their parents will kill me. Yet it's too danger for us to go looking for them…I'm done for if any of them die…"

* * *

"What do we do now?" Mica asked bitterly.

It was just Mica and the shy Western Pack Wolf whose name was Scarlet in this small winter den. All of the pre-adolescent wolves had made in to one of the winter dens safely, but only these two had gotten in this one, and now they were bored out of their minds half an hour into the storm. It was a blizzard, and probably one of the worst to hit Jasper as long as there'd been wolves here. The snow was blowing as an intense speed, and the wind was howling like a wolf so loudly it hurt Mica and Scarlet's ears whenever they got too close to the mouth of the winter den.

Scarlet didn't say anything.

"Is something wrong, Scarlet?" Mica asked the shy wolf with red fur, hence her name. Unlike Mica, who was a Gray wolf, _Canis lupus_, Scarlet was a red wolf, _Canis rufus_, literally and figuratively. She had the reddest fur Mica had ever seen on a wolf before. She'd seen red wolves, the species and the fur color, in her pack before, even if they were mostly gray wolves, but none had red fur as bright as Scarlet's. Mica was sure that her parents had named her Scarlet for the color of her fur. By definition, the color scarlet was "a bright tone of red that is slightly toward orange, and named after the cloth."

Scarlet whimpered, but eventually decided that if they didn't want to go insane from the boredom that she would have to talk eventually. And she didn't want to come off as rude or antisocial to Mica. She wasn't either of those—she was just extremely shy around wolves outside of her family. She'd been bullied and abused, physically and verbally, by some older wolves for several months before going to Alpha school. They'd been jealous that she was an Alpha, and they were Betas and Omegas, so they'd taken their jealously out on her to the point of making her shy of all other wolves, even the kindest ones possible, such as Mica. Their intention had been to ruin her chances of becoming an Alpha during the winter, and they might've just done that. She was so shy that she was afraid to speak to even Garth or Lilly, one of whom was her teacher for the entire while, and the other whom used to be shy just like her, albeit not as severely as Scarlet was now.

"I'm sorry, Mica," she finally said, "but I'm just really shy around other wolves for what some bullies did to me for half a year straight before I came here."

"What'd they do?" the gray wolf asked.

"They bullied me for six months straight just to get me so shy that I would do terrible in Alpha school. They were Betas and Omegas who were jealous that I had become an Alpha. They had been friends of mine before then but after we were deemed the ranks we were, they turned on me, knowing that if I was shy for the entire course of Alpha school, the teacher would fail me and I would become a Beta or an Omega just like them."

Mica was stunned. She sat there, staring and blinking at Scarlet for a minute straight.

"Well," Mica said, after coming to, "I'll be your friend—a real friend who won't ever treat you like they did. And if you ever have any trouble with them, you can find me in the Southern Pack's territory. You're an Eastern Wolf, correct?"

The first thing Scarlet did was thank Mica for saying that. No one ever had been that kind to her before. "And, yes, I'm an Eastern Pack Wolf. I'm a niece of a wolf called Claws," she added. "She's an Eastern Pack Beta, but her sister, my mother, is an Alpha, and so am I." She changed the subject. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know." Mica sighed. "It's getting late. Maybe we'll just play fight for a while then get some sleep or something. I just hope this storm ends soon so we can train to become Alphas."


	3. A Hunting Trip

**Chapter 3**

**A Hunting Trip**

Mica had been home from Alpha school for a month. She was exhausted and it was easy to understand why. Garth, the teacher of Alpha school, and her father had been right about it. It was the most grueling moment of her laugh to date and Mica hoped she'd never have to do it again. She wouldn't even want to be the teacher of after Garth died or retired, she'd hated it so much. But she was official an Alpha now and wouldn't need to do it again.

Now, she was sleeping her parents' den to regain the hours of sleep she'd lost during her entire winter spent at Alpha school. She'd done all sorts of grueling exercises to build up her strength and endurance. Garth had made all of the young Alphas run through the snow, claiming that, "If you can run through snow this deep, you can run through anything." He'd been trying to make their bodies ready for anything by making them run in the most grueling terrain. That had been a foot of snow. They'd done it, but their legs had felt like pudding afterwards. Of course, Garth was a fitness freak, so he'd done more training based around the young'uns' fitness than Winston ever had done when he'd been the teacher of Alpha school.

Griffin, her father, was sympathetic of what his daughter had gone through for an entire winter since he'd gone through the same thing when he was her age. He was going to let her sleep as much as she needed to, during the day, as well as at night. Mica had been home for an entire month and she'd slept at least an hour to two hours every day since her return. Her parents, siblings, and even Mica herself were all sure she'd be back to her normal self today. Griffin and his mate Banja had both gone through this and they'd only acted like this for a month, so they were sure Mica wouldn't be any different than they'd been so many years ago.

Mica's parents had been planning something for a while that would test their oldest daughter's skills as an Alpha, the only one they'd had this litter. They'd learned Mica was an Alpha when she'd proved to be dominant over all sixteen of her siblings. She'd always pinned them down without any successful resistance from her brothers or sisters. That was how it was determined who became Alphas, who became Betas, and who became Omegas. Their plan was to send mica out on her first hunt with some of the older Alphas to test what she learned over the past winter. It would be less grueling than anything she'd gone through over the winter but it would be much more difficult. She would have to help the others hunt done a caribou, maybe more than one, and avoid getting trampled to death by an angry caribou. Quite often, wolves went after a young caribou only to get trampled to death by its parents, either one or both of them. Or, in the case of what had happened to Kate in the case of the failed wedding of her and Garth, trampled and left unconscious and defenseless during a stampede of spooked caribou. When there were too many wolves in the area, the risk of a stampede was always present, no matter how careful and quiet the wolves were.

Griffin and Banja weren't going to accompany their oldest pup on her first hunt, as much as they wanted to, because they were busy planning a special occasion for their daughter. Although it was no longer any pack's custom to force an Alpha to marry an Alpha, the parents of said Alphas could still decide who their children could or couldn't marry. Mica didn't know it yet, but they'd arranged a wedding between her and another Southern Wolf Pack Alpha called Clint. Clint didn't know about the wedding, but each pair of wolf parents was planning to tell them soon. Mica would learn about the wedding soon as she returned home from her first hunt, once she learned about it, that is. And her parents were sure that Mica would fall in love with Clint, and that he'd fall in love with her, the moment they'd lay eyes on each other. Mica's parents already had met Clint and he was a handsome wolf. Mica would have to be sick not to love him and he'd have to be sick not to love her. Mica was one of the most beautiful female wolves in the entire Southern Wolf Pack and she was only an adolescent!

Mica woke up, stretched herself out as all wolves did when they woke up, and then smiled at her parents. But, when she realized they had somewhat serious looks on their faces, Mica's smile disappeared.

"Is something wrong?" she asked her parents.

"No," Banja said. "We were just waiting for you to wake up, dear."

"What for?" Mica asked, confused.

"It's time for you to go on your first hunt with the pack," Griffin took over. "All Alphas must go on hunts from time to time, but all young Alphas are required to go on their first hunt someone after they reach their adolescent stage of life. You have just done that, Mica, and must go on a hunt with the adult Alphas and Betas to learn what they know. Of course, it will take some time for you to get as good at hunting as the adults are, but you'll do it, I'm sure."

"Will the two of you be coming with me?" Mica asked excitedly, wagging her tail. She was excited because she'd finally get to help out the pack like she'd heard so many other older wolves talking about when she hadn't even reached her pre-adolescent stage of life yet. That was when she'd still had some of her fuzz on her body, even though she'd already grown most of her fur coat then.

"I'm sorry, daughter, but we can't," her mother said, then comforted Mica when she began crying. "Don't cry, dear…we're not going away to do something for ourselves…it's for you. You'll find out when you return from your hunt…or when we come there to get watch, depending on how long it took."

Mica was confused by this, as she let her mother wipe the tears out of her eyes. She felt better now. But what was it they were planning that needed to be kept secret from her? She was their own daughter, after all. It wasn't her birthday or anything…so what was it? Her mother had specifically said it was something to do with her, but the only special event in her life was her birthday, and that was months away. She would be wondering about that during her hunt. If only she knew the upcoming event in her life, a wedding that would be help so she could marry a wolf called Clint, would changed her life entirely if it'd happened.

And she would meet the Western Pack Alpha Wolf who would change her life entirely for the better soon…the wolf who would be better for Mica than her own parents and this wolf called Clint, she would learn all too soon…


	4. Caribou!

**Chapter 4**

**Caribou!**

"Who are those wolves?" Mica asked the Alpha who was leading this hunt.

"I believe they are the united Eastern and Western Pack," he said. "I guess they're on a hunt today, too," he added speculatively. "Well, it never hurts to join one of our ally packs on a hunt. Maybe you'll make some new friends, too, Mica."

Now, Mica was excited to be here for more reasons than just being here to hunt. Many wolves from two other packs were coming here to hunt and there seemed to be some wolves here age. This big male Alpha was right. It would be a good chance to make some new friends. She'd only made friends with Scarlet so far, but maybe it would be good to befriend some wolves outside of her own pack. Mica was anxiously wagging her tail as her hunting team made their way down to the Eastern and Western Pack Wolves.

Among the Western Pack Wolves were some members of the family of the pack leader—Stinky, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, and Runt. The Eastern Pack Wolves who were present included Claws, a Beta, and her Beta mate Scar, who was appropriately named because of the scars on his face. Unlike Claws, a beautiful, well-groomed wolf, Scar was a more ragged and rough-looking wolf. The truth was Claws was actually the rougher of the two. She'd bite someone's ear off just be looking at or talking to her strangely and was not afraid to use any level of profanity. Scar was nothing like that. He'd never cursed in his life and wasn't so quick to attack someone for acting strange around him.

Mica's eyes immediately went toward the wolf who was called Stinky, not that she knew his name or who he was yet. She'd obviously find that out soon if her hunting group was going to hunt with this one. Even from atop this cliff, Mica could see how handsome this "Stinky" was. She'd never seen a wolf as handsome as he was among the male Southern Pack Wolves. Not even the Alphas of her own pack were as handsome and attractive as Stinky was. Her tail was twirling with excitement just because she was looking at such a handsome wolf. She'd heard some of her fellow adolescent friends talking about getting married and that was why it hit her. She'd get to know this wolf, then ask him to marry her! What she didn't know what was her parents were planning to have her marry another Alpha from her own pack. It would not go well if they found her intentions out and when she found theirs out.

Mica was trying not to drool as her hunting group went down the hillside toward the Eastern and Western hunting group. She didn't want her first time meeting this wolf called Stinky to be that awkward. While all the adults of her pack talked with those of the other pack, she went to talk with this wolf she was taking a liking to. She didn't know what this feeling she had for this wolf, who she didn't know the name of, was. She'd never felt this way before. Not around her little brothers or around other males who weren't related to her. It was confusing her. The only reason her tail wasn't twirling with excitement she didn't want any of these stranger wolves to see her acting this way.

Stinky spoke to the stunned wolf, realizing why she was acting the way she was, and his voice brought Mica out of her stunned state. He was feeling the same way about her, but he knew why he felt this way. He loved her and they didn't even know each other's names yet!

Stinky wasn't great at this, but he was doing his best to introduce himself. "My name's Stinky," he said, almost nervously. "What's yours?"

"M-Mica," she stammered.

Stinky cocked his head. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I've never been on a hunt before," Mica admitted, "so I'm a little nervous."

"Stick with me, Mica," Stinky said confidently, "and I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

_ He reminds me of our Alpha school instructor_, Mica thought. _Maybe their related? _"You wouldn't happen to be related to Garth, would you?" she asked.

"No," he said, "I'm not. I'm the oldest son and second oldest child of Kate and Humphrey, the pack leaders of the Western Wolf Pack."

Mica almost failed to suppress a gasp. Not only was he an Alpha, he was the oldest son of his pack's Alpha male and Alpha female! That made her like Stinky even more. And it made her want to marry him even more than ever now.

Stinky helped her up when she almost fainted. "I see your impressed," he chuckled. "Are your parents the leaders of your pack, too?"

"No, they're not," Mica said in a shaking voice. "I'm not as fortunate to be born to the pack leaders."

"You don't like your parents?" Stinky asked in a whisper. He didn't want the other Southern Pack Wolves to hear this part of the conversation, so he whispered that and then led Mica a safe whispering distance away from the group. "What are they like?" he asked.

"No, no," Mica corrected him. "I like my parents and their great. I was just stating that I wasn't lucky enough to the daughter of the pack leaders. I'd get more food than other pups because I'm the oldest and I'd be able to command all the adults in my pack, except my own parents because their the pack leaders. I'm sure you get those same privileges, being the oldest son of your pack's leaders."

"Actually, no. My older sister Claudette has those privileges, not me. She's next in line to be the new pack leader, and new Alpha female because she's older than I am. I won't be the next pack leader and Alpha male."

"I guess we both have that in common," she laughed in a low tone. "I'd want to be the Southern Pack leader's oldest daughter just for all the extra privileges, and you want to the oldest to get some of those privileges."

"Stop you're talking, you two!" the leader of the Southern Wolf pack's hunting group snapped. "Mica, get back over here. Stinky, get back to your group and don't let me catch you two talking to each other again. I don't care if you like him. It's what your father wants that matters—you liking Stinky would ruin his and your mother's plans for you after your hunt!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Stinky barked.

"Shut up, you stupid Western Wolf," he barked back. "Stop being so stuck up just because you're the oldest son of your pack's leaders. Don't forget that your sister Claudette is older than you."

"I'll show you who the stupid wolf is!" he shouted.

"That's enough!" Claws roared. She came running over to the two arguing wolves, her ears, hackles, and tail sticking up. "Listen to me you stupid Southern Wolf…unless you want to see what Eastern wolves can be like, you'd best leave Stinky alone and go back to your group. And don't be so cruel to her, either!"

Scar snapped his teeth. "You'd best listen to her, if you know what's best for you," he growled. "The only stuck up wolf I see here is you," he added, referring to and addressing the leader of the Southern Wolf Pack's hunting group.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" the Southern hunting group's leader screeched. "Would your Alpha female, Kate, approve of this?"

"Yes, I would," a female voice said. A golden-brown wolf ran over now. It was Kate. "Claws is right…"

"What?!"

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU WORTHLESS WOLF!" Claws roared, losing her head. She bit at the Southern Pack Alpha and he yelped. "I'm sure you've heard about Eve getting axe crazy, but I'll show you what the real meaning of axe crazy is!"

"Come on, Mica!" he yelped as he ran off. Mica, although supportive of Stinky, Claws, and all the other Eastern and Western Pack Wolves, ran off with the leader of her pack's hunting group.

Stinky sensed how unhappy she was about going with him. "She doesn't deserve that," he muttered. "She'd be so much better off with us."

"I agree, Stinky," Kate said, "but we can't really do anything about it. Her parents have more control over her, because she's an adolescent, than even the Southern Alpha male and Alpha female do."

Stinky's large ears dropped. "But…I love her…I love Mica," he whispered. "I don't want to see someone I want to be my mate treated like that. If that's what the leader of their pack's hunting group is like…I can't imagine how controlling her parents are."

"I'm sorry, my son," his mother sighed. "We can't do anything about it. I wish I could. If her parents are who I think they are, then she's gonna have a rough life and an arranged marriage like the one that had been arranged for Garth and I by my father and Tony."

"No…no…" Stinky cried. "Not a forced marriage…I hate forced marriages because of what almost happened to you, mother. Let her love who she wants to love—me!"

"I'm completely with you on this one, son," Humphrey, an Omega and his father, sighed, "but your mother's right. We can't do anything about her situation unless we get both of her parents' consent. And, as your mother pointed out, if her father's who we think he is, then she'll be forced to marry someone else."

Stinky was trying not to shed tears for the wolf he was already in love with after just seeing her and talking to her for only a few minutes. "Let's just get on with the hunt and go home," he whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Stinky," Scar said, "but a successful hunt will get your mind off her."

"Yeah, sure," Stinky spat, then walked away to prepare for the hunt with his older sister Claudette, an alpha, and his younger brother, Runt, an Omega.

"Maybe you should at least try to convince her parents to let her marry your son," Claws suggested. "Just an idea," she added, and then walked away with Scar.

* * *

"I told you to get your mind off him!" the leader of the Southern hunting group snapped. Mica seemed to be ignoring him. "Damn it, Mica, you'd better listen to me! What would your father say if I told him your being insubordinate, hmm?"

"Fine," Mica almost snarled at him. "But what would my father say if you were treating me like this, hmm?"

He cuffed Mica across the head and said, "Don't get smart with me, girl." He was growling. "I will cuff you said hard next time that your parents will have to make treat you like an Omega!" he shouted.

Mica was crying not because he'd shouted at her but because he'd cuffed her. _My father's gonna chew you a new one!_ she thought bitterly. _If he don't kill you._ "Yes, I'll listen to you if you don't hit me again."

"You'd better listen to me or I will cuff you again," he snarled. The only reason no one else was saying anything was that he had more authority than they all dead. "Now let's move out!" he commanded the group.

The ten wolves ran out into the valley, Mica and the leader of the group in the lead. They had a young, but large caribou in their sights. Just like Mica, it was just an adolescent caribou, but this caribou was almost an adult, unlike Mica. The wolves were moving slowly toward the caribou who was grazing the short grass, unaware that his life would be coming to the end soon, if these wolves' plan went the way they were expecting it to go.

"Mica, go to the right with those four," the leader instructed, "I'll go to the left with these four. When we're ready, I'll give the signal to jump. We'll take him down quickly, and then drag him to the side of the valley in case a stampede begins. Caribou never stampede to the side of a valley. They always run down the trail in it. Now go," he ordered.

Mica led four of the group to the low hill on the right of the tall grass they'd been hiding him, and the leader led the other half of the group to the low hill to the left of the grass. The leader waited until everyone was in positions that satisfied him before giving his signal to lunge. There were ten snarls as the wolves lunged from the low hills and went for the caribou's back. They landed on his back and began biting and clawing into the flash. The large wolves bit into the jugular on either side of the caribou's neck. The jugular was a vein that supplied blood to the brain, from the heart, and through severe damage to it, animals could be easily killed. Wolves were experts as this and these ten took the caribou done, dead, before it had been able to make too much noise.

"Now, let's get him to the sides of the valley before…"

"STAMPEDE!" The ten Southern Pack Wolves heard someone scream and then saw the Eastern and Western Pack Wolves running for either side of the valley. The Southern Pack wolves did that just as quickly as the other united pack had.

Mica, however, was slower than the other nine members of her hunting team, and hadn't reached the side of the valley they were at. It wouldn't have been a problem, even though she was trying to catch her breath, if it hadn't been a rock in the path she was running she hadn't noticed until it was too late.

The two hunting groups cringed when they heard what sounded like a bone cracking and the pained yelp of a wolf. When they looked back, there was a horrifying scene many yards away. Mica was lying in the path of the stampede, bleeding from a sprained paw. She was pulling herself across the ground in a futile attempt to reach the side of the valley before the caribou reached her.

Stinky was among the Eastern and Western hunting group when he saw this happen. He yelped and tried to race out to help Mica, as did Claws, but the other eight wolves held them back. It appeared that the same thing was happening amongst the Southern hunting group at the other side of the valley. That group's leader and another gray wolf were being held back by the other seven members of their group.

"There's nothing you can do for her," Scar said darkly. "I'm sorry Stinky…I know you love her, but this happens from time-to-time on hunts and there's nothing we wolves can do it about it. We just have to let nature take its course…if she survives, then we'll help her, but we can't risk it. Events such as this happening can't be stopped, as much as we want to stop them, and the nineteen of us can't risk our lives for one wolf who is wounded."

"Just you watch me!" Stinky snarled and broke free from the grip of his siblings and parents just as Claws broke free from the grip of the Betas who she'd been held back by until now. "Come on Claws, we're at least going to try! I won't let her die without trying!"

"Get that thought out of your head, Stinky," Claws barked at him as they ran, trying to meet Mica before the herd did. "No one is dying, now just run and stop talking!"

_I hope you're right_, Stinky thought. _Oh, I don't want to lose Mica before I can ever tell her I love her!_


	5. A Dire Situation

**Chapter 5**

**A Dire Situation**

"What are you doing?!" one of the Southern Pack wolves shouted. "You can't save her without getting killed yourselves!"

"Then I'll die with her!" Stinky barked. "I love Mica and I won't let her die like that without trying to save her first. And if she dies, then I'll die too!"

"All your Eastern and Western wolves are insane!" the leader of the Southern hunting group shouted.

That did not make Claws very happy. "You're gonna pay for saying that after we save Mica, you hear me? You're gonna pay for that!"

Stinky and Claws ignored those fools and they ran on toward Mica, where she was lying on the ground. Her sprained front left paw had started hurting her so badly that she couldn't even use it to crawl now. She was only several feet away from where their own pack and the Southern Wolf Pack were hiding and it didn't take long for them to reach the screaming and wailing wolf.

"Stinky!" Mica cried with joy. "You came back for me!"

"I'd never leave you, Mica," Stinky said. "I love you too much to leave you behind. But I wouldn't leave you behind even if I didn't love you. But I can't imagine how I or anyone couldn't love you."

"Enough with the romance, Stinky!" Claws commanded. "Keep that up and all three of us will die! Have you forgotten about the caribou stampede?"

"Just get out of here, Claws," Stinky said.

"What?" she gasped.

"You heard me. Get out of here. If this doesn't go right, I don't want you to die. You have a mate. Mica and I don't."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Claws argued. "Stop acting so stupid and let me help you!"

"Just go!" Stinky shouted. "I have a plan and it won't work if three wolves are here!"

"What is it?!" Claws snapped.

"Mica and I are gonna get behind and under this log and lie there while the caribou just hope right over it," he explained. "Just as my father did to protect my mother in this same scenario years ago. You were there and saw how it had worked."

"But he didn't get under the log!"

"I'm going to and so is Mica if one of us has to get on top of the other to accomplish that," Stinky continued. "I won't let anything happen to her. I'll take a few hooves to the back and head for Mica if it means she isn't scratched…just run, Claws!"

"I hope your plan works," Claws growled, then darted back to where her own pack was. She wasn't going to go anywhere near those stupid Southern Pack Wolves, especially not that leader of their hunting group. She was on the verge of killing that fool!

Stinky was gentle in leading Mica under the log. He laid down there on his back, so he could actually fit underneath the massive log, and Mica lay next to him. She was groaning in pain, staring with shock at her sprained and bleeding paw.

"You can't lay there, Mica!" Stinky yelped in fear. "You'll get trampled by the caribou!"

"Then what do I do?!" Mica cried.

"Get on top of me!"

"What?!"

"Just do it and _don't_ move!" Stinky pressed. "I said I wouldn't let you get hurt and you won't if you get under this log unless you get on top of me! I don't want to see you get hurt. Or worse…killed."

Mica understood now. Whimpering in pain, she lay on top of Stinky and disappeared underneath the log. The Southern Pack Wolves couldn't see Stinky and Mica and were wondering what they were doing, while the Eastern and Western Pack Wolves could see them. And they knew what they were doing. The Southern Pack Wolves couldn't see that they'd gotten underneath the log, but Stinky's own pack could. And the idea made perfect sense to them, except that Mica was on top of Stinky. She was more vulnerable! Why would he let her get on top, where she was still at risk of being struck by the caribou's hooves, rather than underneath Stinky? Humphrey had gotten on top of Kate, blocking her from most of the strikes from the caribou hooves, and taking most of the blows, years ago. Stinky had been told the story of how his father had saved his mother's life, so why was he doing this now? It didn't make any sense.

But it was too late for Mica to get off Stinky and for him to block her body. The caribou were just reaching the log and they didn't even have the choice to slide further underneath it. Mica screamed and cried, and almost wrapped her front legs around Stinky, as the hooves of the caribou constantly pounded across the top of the log. Because she'd panicked and just threw herself on top of Stinky, it was not her head but her breast—the front part of her body—in his face. And although Stinky's eyes were closed, as were Mica's, to prevent the dust from the wood and ground getting in their eyes, he was licking the fur on Mica's breast to calm her down. It would work better if her face was up against his own.

Stinky's efforts to keep his love in calm proved to be entirely in vain, so he stopped.

_Why can't it be her face against mine?!_ Stinky silently ranted. _That would be so much better to calm her down!_

The only other thing Stinky could think of that would calm Mica done was wrap his front legs around her shoulders just as she'd done to him. It forced him to set up a little, but as long as they were underneath the log, that was all that mattered.

Mica screamed almost three minutes straight before the last caribou jumped over or stopped on the log they were hiding under. Now she was silent, but gasping for breath as she hyperventilated. To hyperventilate meant to breathe unusually deeply or rapidly because of anxiety or organic disease and in excess of the body's requirements, causing too much loss of carbon dioxide. It was obviously that the cause of Mica's hyperventilation wasn't because of some organic disease but, obviously, extreme anxiety. Mica had never seen a caribou before today let alone survived the risk of being run over by an entire herd of them without suffering a single scratch or bruise. Stinky was just as lucky as she was.

Mica and Stinky squirmed their way out from underneath the log. Mica didn't care that she couldn't bring herself to get off Stinky. She'd slip up enough so Stinky could look into her amber eyes, then she sat up in what looked like an awkward position for the Eastern and Western Pack Wolves. The Southern Pack Wolves hadn't run to the other side of the log yet, but when they did, they were shocked by what they saw.

And Stinky obviously didn't care that Mica stayed in this position on top of him. That was because the first female he'd ever loved was on top of him, with her front legs holding him down at the shoulders not for_ that_ reason but simply to hold herself up. Not that Stinky minded that, either. He loved having this beautiful female on top of him in this position, regardless of what all the Southern Pack wolves, including, of course, their hunting group's leader thought. More than that, he loved Mica's eyes. They were the color of the mineral called mica, which Stinky was sure she had been named for since there was no difference in the color of the mineral and the color of her irises. Just as Mica couldn't stop staring into Stinky's pale green eyes. If they'd know each other when he'd been a puppy, she would've known he'd been born with bright blue eyes, but gray wolves' eyes turned brown, orange, yellow, amber, or pale green when reached an older age, usually their first year pre-adolescence. Stinky was a full-blown adolescent wolf, just as Mica was. Stinky never had seen eyes as beautiful as Mica's and she'd never seen eyes as beautiful as his were.

They'd thought nothing could ruin this almost magical moment until they heard a harsh voice.

"MICA!" a male voice roared from the side of the valley the Southern Pack wolves had been.

"Oh no…" Mica gulped.

"Get off that Western wolf _right now_!" It was her father, Griffin. "You want to know what I'm planning for you now, daughter, or not, since it seems you're so busy riding this Western scum?"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Mica screeched. "We love each other!"

"Your love isn't real, nor will your mother or I honor it!"

"What?!" Mica and Stinky yelled.

"I've already arranged a marriage between Mica and a Southern Alpha called Clint," her father said. "She is going to marry him, not you, and she is going to get off you right now or I will pull her off you!"

"I won't leave him," Mica argued. "I love him! You expect me to marry a wolf I've never met?!" The news just hit Mica like the leader of the hunting group had earlier with his paw.

"I am your father and you are going to marry who I arrange for you, AND THAT IS FINAL!" Griffin roared.

Claws was furious and so was Scar. They didn't care what Kate or Humphrey would say about honoring her father's wishes. That was one thing, but the way he was treating Mica and Stinky was just stupid. No, it was cruel! No one should talk to his own daughter and the wolf she _really_ loved like this. And no father should force his daughter to marry someone she didn't know, and hadn't even been introduced to, yet!

"You listen to me, you fool," Claws snapped. "I don't give a damn if you're Mica's father, and I wouldn't if you were the Alpha male of her pack. You have no right to talk to such a young wolf like that! Did your father treat you like this?"

"No," Griffin said, "he didn't, but I will not tolerate insubordination! She's not only going against my wishes, she's going against pack law!"

"To Hell with pack law!" Scar barked.

"How can you say that?" Griffin asked. He and Banja, his mate, were stunned by that brief statement. "Without pack law, there would be chaos throughout Jasper!"

"Pack laws that allow parents to decide who their children to marry are stupid as the parents who follow them!" Claws screamed. "And they are as stupid as whoever the fools are that came up with them to begin with! Winston, Eve, and Tony would agree with me if they were here, and I'm sure that Kate and Humphrey do! You're stupid for forcing your daughter to marry someone she's never met and your stupid for treating Mica and her true love like that!"

"I don't have to listen to this!" Griffin said huffily. "Mica, you're going home. You're going to marry Clint and you're going to be happy with him for the rest of your life! Banja and I will disown you if you don't go through with this!"

"WHAT?!" Claws roared. "I should tear out your throat just for saying that! If you hadn't gone too far before, you've done it now! I've never met such a stupid wolf like before and I hope I don't AGAIN!"

"Claws," Mica cried. "Please stop."

"Excuse me?" Claws gasped.

"I'll go home with him. It's the law of our pack," she added, getting off of Stinky and walking to join her parents.

Stinky was too shocked to get off his back because of Mica's sudden and unexpected action and just stared at Mica as she left. He was already heartbroken. Claudette and Runt helped him up. That was when they noticed their brother was crying.

"Let's go home, Stinky," he heard his mother, Kate, say in a sad voice. "We shouldn't stay here any longer. There's no reason for us to stay here. I'm sorry that you don't get to be with Mica after saving her life…but that's just the way things are with some wolves. I'm sure you'll get over it in a day or two."

"No," Stinky said, "I won't. You can take me home, but I'll never forget Mica. And I'll never stop loving her…" Just thinking about how another pack's custom had taken his first and true love away from him broke Stinky's heart.


	6. Helping a Sister Out

**Chapter 6**

**Helping a Sister Out**

"I've never seen Stinky like this before," Claudette whispered to Runt.

"He's heartbroken, sister," Runt whispered back, "and there's nothing we can do to change that unless Mica is somehow able to marry him."

Stinky was outside of their den, at the edge of the cliff over the hillside, staring in the direction of the Southern Wolf Pack's Territory. Everywhere he looked, Stinky saw Mica's face. Her saw in the trees, in the pond outside his parents' den, in the sky, in the walls of his parents' den, and even now, as he looked toward the border of the Western and Southern Territories. He swore he could see Mica standing there at the border, beckoning for him to come to her and take her away from her parents.

The reality was that Mica wasn't anywhere near the border of her territory and his territory. She was somewhere in the center of the Southern Territory right now, probably preparing for her arranged wedding. Earlier on this day, Stinky's heart had been broken when Mica had decided to marry Clint instead of stay with him. Her parents had threatened to disown her if she didn't go through with it.

_If I had parents like them_, Stinky thought sadly, _I'd want to be disowned by them. It would be a better fate to be disowned by such cruel parents than to live with them…I just hope she's going to be happy for the rest of her life…I won't be…_

Stinky wiped away tears that he shed for Mica, but they came back right away, and he let them fall from his face.

* * *

Mica was preparing for her wedding now and her sister Airmead, a Beta and the second oldest of her litter, was helping her prepare. She had a pinecone in her mouth and was teasing Mica's mane with it to get all the wild hairs out of her and make it even more beautiful than it already was. She'd already done this to her the fur on her back, tail, butt, and legs. Airmead had saved the best for last, she supposed.

As she finished teasing her older sister's mane, Airmead sensed that something was wrong. She didn't know what because none of Mica's brothers or sisters had been there when she'd fallen in love with Stinky, then had been forced away from him by their parents, their father in particular.

Airmead had to know what was wrong, so she asked in a kind voice. "Is something bothering you, sister?"

"Our parents," Mica grumbled, knowing that it was just her and Airmead here. Everyone else was already at the area where they arranged wedding was set to take place.

"What about them?"

"They've ruined my entire life!" Mica shouted, causing Airmead to blink with shock. "I met a wolf called Stinky on our hunt who I fell in love with soon as I first laid eyes on him and our parents won't let me marry him because they think following pack law is better than letting me follow my heart! They called him a 'stupid wolf' and 'Western scum'…" Mica began crying. "They s-said they'd disown me if I don't go through with this…"

Airmead was shocked that their parents would do something like to any of their children, let alone the oldest! "I can't believe they said that to you and about Stinky," she said. "I'm going to be straight with you, Mica. If they'd treated me and the wolf I love like that, I would run away from home and live in the pack of that wolf."

"Are you saying I shouldn't even go to the wedding?" Mica asked, almost as shocked as her little sister was. "That I should run away to the Western Pack's territory?"

"Yes, I am." Airmead nodded. "You don't deserve to be treated like that and you don't deserve to be forced to marry someone you don't love. It's a stupid pack law that needs to be done away with!"

"Thank you, Airmead," Mica cried. "I'll be going now…to the Western Pack's territory."

"You're not going to meet Stinky until I've got you looking as beautiful as you possibly can," Airmead said as she picked up the pinecone brush again. "I'm going to make you look like everything Stinky would want and then some! You deserve the best and this'll help…"

When Airmead was done teasing her sister's fur, Mica was almost glowing. There wasn't a single fur out of place. Mica looked like she was almost glowing because Airmead had led her sister down to the river outside their parents' den and told Mica to swim in the water until her fur was as shiny as the mineral she was named for—mica—when it was polished to know end. Mica looked like a polished wolf.

"Now for the finishing touch…" Airmead said slowly as she plucked a flower called a lily from nearby patch of flowers and put in her sister's mane, right behind her left ear. Once married, her now mate, in this case, Stinky, they hoped, would take the flower out her mane and put her behind her right ear. That would signify that they were married and no one could take Mica from him, not even her parents or the Alpha male and the Alpha female of the Southern Wolf Pack. Mica would be Stinky's mate and, therefore, the daughter-in-law of Kate and Humphrey, who were pack leaders. They'd have just as much, if not more, authority than her parents Griffin and Baffin ever would.

"You're so beautiful," Airmead complemented Mica as she looked at her reflection in the river. She was right. Mica hadn't ever looked as beautiful as she did in this moment, with her water-shined fur, the snow-white lily in her mane, and her flawlessly teased fur. Then she got serious. "You must go, now," she said.

"Will I ever see any of you again?" Mica asked through tears.

"You might," Airmead said slowly, "if our parents force any of us to marry someone we don't love, which I'm sure they will. I'll flee to the Western Territory if that happens and I'll be sure to tell all of our little brothers and sisters the same thing if it comes to what happened to you. I'm sure you'll see me very soon…our parents might just be planning a wedding just like this for me. I am only an hour younger than you, after all. Now go, Mica, before they catch you leaving."

"I love you, sister," Mica cried, running her wet nose through the dark gray fur on Airmead's neck. "I'll always be in debt of you for doing this for me."

"I love you, too, Mica," Airmead cried, then told her to leave now.

Mica considered it a bad thing, for her parents, that she loved Airmead as a sister more than she loved this "Clint" as a mate, as a boyfriend, or even a one-time date. She'd never marry a wolf she hadn't met yet and might not even love. It was just wrong. But she was feeling so much better as she got further away from her parents' den, as she got closer to the border of her pack's territory and the Western Wolf Pack's territory. Once she crossed that border, she would be free! Free to marry Stinky, once she found him again, and free to live in his pack's territory if she married him! Obviously, his parents, Kate and Humphrey, also the pack leaders, thankfully, wouldn't let her go back there if she ran away from home. They'd seen how abusive her father was. Kate and Humphrey had heard Griffin threaten to hit Mica and to disown her if she didn't go through with the marriage he and Banja had arranged for their oldest daughter.

Because their den wasn't far from the border of the Western Wolf Pack's Territory, it was already coming into view. And she could see Kate and Humphrey's den from here. It was at the top of a hill lined with dens of other wolves. And there was one wolf she had in her sight at the edge of the outcropping rock: Stinky. Even from the distance she was, Mica could tell Stinky was grieving her loss, even if she'd survived the caribou stampede from her.

But when he saw her, Stinky would become the happiest wolf in the world, especially when she told him that she'd run away from home and wouldn't return to the Southern Territory—

—ever.


	7. A Proper Introduction

**Chapter 7**

**A Proper Introduction**

"Who's that running toward us?" Claudette gasped, squinting to see who it was because the sun was shining in her eyes.

"It looks like a female wolf," Runt said.

And that did it for Stinky. He immediately roused himself and perked up when he heard the three words "a female wolf." He looked up and saw a female gray wolf, like himself and his siblings, darting across the field from the border of the Southern Territory.

"Mica!" Stinky yelped with joy and almost hopped up in the air. He was gone, racing down the hillside for his true love, before Claudette and Runt, or their parents, could stop him.

"What's going on?" Kate gasped.

"It's Mica!" Runt cried happily. "She's come to see Stinky!"

"What?" Humphrey was stunned. "Her parents wouldn't have allowed her to come see him before an arranged wedding…or at all!"

"She must've run away from home," Claudette said. "I can't blame her after how her own parents treated her and Stinky. Runt and I would've run away from a family like that. You can't even call Griffin and Banja 'mother' or 'father.' They don't even act like real parents should! Their parents, yes, but their failures."

"Enough talk about those two," Runt said, anxious to join his older brother in greeting Mica. "Let's all get down there!"

Runt took off, barking happily, and Claudette followed him, doing the same thin. Although Kate and Humphrey followed their three children, they weren't barking excitedly like they were.

Stinky was, obviously, the first of the five running wolves who reached Mica. They slammed into each other, spun around, and, once again, she ended up on top of Stinky in the same position she had been when he'd been keeping her same from the caribou stampede. And now, just as then, earlier today, Stinky didn't mind, and he was looking into Mica's amber-colored eyes. And she was looking into his pale green eyes, just as they'd also done earlier today, after he'd saved her life.

Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, and Runt stopped in their tracks. They weren't surprised by how Mica and Stinky were looking at each other and they could tell the two lovebirds were trying to recreate the scene from earlier today. This time, they were positive, that it wouldn't be ruined by her cruel father coming to ruin their love this time. Mica went as far as to put her from legs against Stinky's shoulders, an act that effectively pinned her true love to the ground. The only reason difference between then and now was that the only wolves here now were Stinky's parents and siblings and they weren't in the valley, so there was no risk of frightened caribou stampeding through here. Everything was perfect and nothing was going to ruin their love this time. As she'd intended to before this had been ruined by her parents so suddenly this morning, Mica let herself fall down on Stinky. She looked up into his beautiful, pale green-colored eyes as Stinky looked down into her beautiful, amber-colored eyes.

Stinky wrapped his front legs around Mica, who allowed him to do it. Things were going so much better now than they had earlier, but Mica wanted there be more romance between them. So she convinced Stinky to let go of her, then she sat up on top of him once again. Mica's hind legs were off the side of his large body and he was pinned down by her front legs once again. Stinky knew he wasn't going anywhere so long as Mica was on top of him, but why would he complain about that? This was the best thing to happen to either of them all day long. They were so happy now that Stinky didn't want to get off his back, lying on this soft ground, with her on top of him. And Mica didn't want to get off Stinky. She wanted to set on top of him like this forever, but common sense told them she'd have to get off him sooner or later.

They'd been like this for at least seven minutes before either of them said anything after Mica had sat up again.

"Oh, Stinky," Mica moaned in a tone that reminded the others of a wolf who was in love. "I love you, Stinky, for what you did early today. I'm sorry I never got to thank you for saving my life while no one from my own pack had risked their lives for you. I owe you and Claws a lot for saving my life. I'd been dead if it wasn't for you. I'll never stop thanking you for saving my life. And I never want to be away from you again. I'll never return to the Southern Territory, as much as I'll miss by sixteen brothers and sisters. I'm sure they'll be leaving soon, too. Especially Airmead, the second oldest out of all seventeen of us. She's only minutes or hours, so my parents told us, younger than I am, and my parents may be forcing her to marry someone. Sooner or later, all seventeen of us will be Western Wolves and no longer Southern Wolves. If my parents come here looking for me, I will not even speak to them, and if they want me to go return home with them, I will shun them. They are no longer my parents. Kate and Humphrey are the only parents I have now. And you, Stinky," she said, casting a seductive smile down at him, "would you like to be my mate?"

Stinky was even more stunned by that than he had been stunned by Mica setting on top of him for almost ten minutes straight. He answered immediately. "Of course!" he yelped happily. "I've always wanted to be your mate from the moment we met!"

Not moving her hips any, Mica bent her head down toward Stinky and stuck her tongue out. She ran in all over Stinky's lips in a kissing fashion. Mica instructed him to open his mouth and she stuck her tongue in his mouth. She began twirling her tongue around Stinky's tongue, sharing her saliva with him in the most passionate kiss she'd ever given someone before. That made this moment so much better and they never wanted this kiss to end.


	8. The Wedding

**Chapter 8**

**The Wedding**

Three years ago, Kate and Garth had stood here about to marry each other when Kate had admitted to her love of Humphrey. Her brave act had been enough for Garth to admit he'd fallen in love with Lilly. Back then, it had been against pack for wolves to marry outside of their own rank. Kate and Garth had been afraid to admit they'd fallen in love with Omegas until their arranged wedding.

But now it was not an arranged wedding that was taking place as this spot where Kate had almost lost her life, after a caribou stampede. And it was where Mica had almost lost her life to the same threat that had almost cost Kate her life, as well, earlier on this same day. It was dark out as Mica, her coat still shining as brightly as it had been when her younger sister Airmead had cleaned it up and teased it. The moon light that seemed to be shining on the two wolves on the rock seemed to be shining just for them and not all the wolves gathered around them.

Mica and Stinky were staring into each other's eyes once again. Those amber eyes gave Stinky a feeling he'd never felt in his life when he looked at another female. It was more than just the love he'd felt when Mica had been on top of him. _Those amber eyes can turn you on!_ Stinky thought. And that was just what Mica's amber-colored eyes were doing. They turned him on and he wanted to do more to her than just marry her, but that would come later. Not too far away from today was the next Moonlight Howl, a type of prom, raves, or party—depending on the time of year and special occasions such as weddings, birthdays, and holidays—where wolves went to find dates for the night, or mates for the rest of their lives, went to howl and dance under the full moon. The Moonlight Howl took place only once a month, when the full moon was out, and no other time of the year. If it had sounded better, it would've been called The Full-moonlight Howl rather than The Moonlight Howl long ago.

During wolf weddings, there was rarely any verbal contact between the two wolves who were getting married. No one interacted with them, asking questions such as, "Do you, Mica, take Stinky to be your mate?" None of that was done.

The wedding had begun with Mica and Stinky staring deep into each other's eyes. Now, they smelled each other all over their bodies to get extremely familiar with the scents of the wolf they'd possibly spend the rest of their lives together. Wolves mated for life and never left their mate. They were the type of animal that always worked out problems between each other rather than divorcing and finding another mate. Wolves were always cooperative in all things ranging from marriage to hunting to raising puppies and taking care of wounded wolves.

Mica was still wearing the same lily given to her by Airmead before she'd left the territory of the Southern Wolf Pack behind her left ear as Stinky sniffed her all over her body aggressively. Not aggressive in a violent way, but in a determined way. Mica was sniffing Stinky all over in just as determined of a way. The audience of wolves—only members of the Eastern and Western Wolf Packs—swore they could hear the sniffing, it was so intense. There were only two wolves not allowed to be here—Griffin and Banja, the cruel parents of Mica and her sixteen siblings. No one—especially Claws, Kate, and Humphrey—wanted them here. Although Mica's siblings had been told they were welcome to the wedding, their parents had forbidden them from leaving their den until they were sure their _former_ daughter's wedding was over. Mica and Stinky weren't even thinking about her former parents anymore. They weren't even thinking about any of the wolves all around them. Stinky was only thinking about Mica and she was only thinking about him.

It was now time for the final part of their wedding ceremony. Wolf wedding ceremonies were usually short, only involving two components before it was over. Stinky put his jaws against Mica's light gray neck that had an almost unnoticeable tinge of brown in it at the same moment she put her smaller jaws against his pure gray neck. At the same time, they gently nipped each other on the neck in the exact same spot on each other. The reason wolves did that was to mark their new mates as theirs for life. Mica was Stinky's for life now and Stinky was Mica's for life now. Nothing could change that or hide the scars that would form on their necks as a permanent reminder of their love for each other. It was a true love and if she'd married that "Clint," it wouldn't be a true love being shared between them on her part. She didn't want to think about him or her former parents. She was Stinky's for the rest of her life now and he was her's for the rest of his life now. And nothing would change that. Not even her disowned parents could get her away from Stinky. They would be together for the rest of their lives until they were old and on their deathbeds.

Stinky's final action was to move the lily, behind the left ear of wolf who was officially his mate now, behind Mica's right ear before she tackled him to the ground. Standing over Stinky as he smiled, the rubbed their dark and wet noses together as they smiled. The crowd began to cheer. Not a single wolf was quietly and not one member of Stinky's family could hold back tears. Stinky's parents Kate and Humphrey were crying, as were his older sister Claudette and his little brother Runt, and his grandparents Winston, Eve, and Tony.

They were all crying tears of joy as Mica and Stinky rubbed noses and kissed, twirling their tongues around in each other's muzzles once again. Mica wasn't going to let her new mate off his back for a while. Not until she had proved her love for Stinky and he'd proved his love for her—through kissing and rubbing noses, that is. That would probably be a few hours of pure happiness for these two wolves who had almost lost each other twice, but would be together forever now.


	9. Moonlight Love

**Chapter 9**

**Moonlight Love**

Three days later, a full moon was in the sky and that meant it was time for The Moonlight Howl.

Since it was the first one Mica had ever had the choice of going to, she was going to be there with her new mate for life until she passed out from exhaustion—

—or far too many fermented berries, Mica thought as she and Stinky walked together to the mountain known as The Howling Rock. There were so many wolves all over the mountain, howling in pairs with their mates. Most of them were howling with their mates, but there were a few wolves who had just found wolves to call their boy- or girlfriends for a while.

On their way to the top of The Howling Rock, Mica and Stinky passed the couples of Claws and Scar, her old friend Scarlet and her new mate…and they were the only wolves she recognized until the pair reached the time. There, they found Claudette howling with a Northern Pack wolf called Fleet. There was another wolf, a female, who resembled Fleet. She was his little sister Magril and she was howling with Runt. Runt was dating Magril now, but, little did they know, that their relationship would be short lived. They'd been together for about a day before the wedding of Mica and Stinky, but they would be separate in a month. And that would be when Runt's true love would show up. He didn't know it yet, but Princess, the wolf who had protected him when he'd been taken away from his parents by rogue wolves from Banff National Park, who were formerly members of the Eastern Wolf Pack, would return to Jasper after being exiled from Banff. She'd become his true love at first sight and eventually mate when they get taken to Banff. He would be in for a rough future that included losing a few loved ones to the rogues in the process...but that's better left to another story all together.

Before they started doing it themselves, Mica and Stinky saw Kate howling with Humphrey and Lilly howling with Garth. Winston and Eve weren't here. Older wolves rarely, if ever, went to The Moonlight Howl. It was something meant for adolescent and younger adult wolves.

Mica and Stinky only howled together for about three minutes before they got tired of that. It was still mating season in Jasper and she was in heat. That meant she was in a mood to mate and that she could get pregnant if she did.

"Do you want to go off to the old park rangers' station to have some real fun?" Mica asked in a provocative whisper. She intended to get Stinky sexually aroused and she was sure her words do that. "I can make you feel really good…"

"And I can make you feel really warm," Stinky whispered back. "Let's go there," he added.

* * *

The part of the forest in Jasper National Park where Stinky had been led to by Mica was where the old park ranger's station was located. It was definitely the best place to make love in private. Mica knew that from exploring beyond the Southern Wolf Pack's Territorial borders in the past without her parents knowing. Mica was thinking some dirty thoughts as she led her new mate to the building. She was mostly thinking about how she could make him feel good on this night. And she was thinking about how Stinky's family would react to the news of her pregnancy. They would probably be as happy to hear that news as they had been at their wedding three days earlier.

_Stinky probably doesn't know what it feels like to get his dick sucked,_ Mica thought dirtily and sleazily. She was trying not to laugh at the thought. She'd change that one day, though. Mica doubted there was not one male half of a couple that had not received oral other than Stinky. _Yet_…she thought sleazily. The smell of Mica's heat was too much for Stinky. He was aroused by it as they walked toward the old park ranger's station the rangers had abandoned years ago because it'd proven too dangerous to live it anymore. They'd paid to have a new station one built far away from this spot in the woods and never came out here anymore.

Stinky and Mica still remembered the day they met each other, which was not so long ago. Wolves from the Eastern and the Western pack had been hunting caribou when some wolves from the Southern Pack joined in. Mica had been among them. Mica had the shiniest coat of fur of any wolf Stinky had ever seen in his life. It was even shinier than Claudette's fur, and his mother's fur. Mica was a gray wolf, in color and species, just like Stinky. She had the most beautiful curves on her body he had ever seen. Mica's curves accentuated—emphasized—the size of her butt and her breasts—the front of her body, that is, not the organ on her belly that puppies drank her milk from. Stinky had thought she had big both to begin with, and her hips made them both seem so much better. Back to her fur, it was not gray like Humphrey or Stinky's fur coat, but more a mixture of gray and white. She was might lighter than any gray wolf he had seen before, including his elderly grandfather, Winston. Then there were Mica's eyes! Mica had the most beautiful eyes Stinky had ever seen in a female, not that he'd loved anyone before her. None of them had the eyes, fur coat, hips or breasts like Mica did, however.

Of course, their marriage almost didn't happen thanks to Mica's parents, but Airmead had convinced Mica to run away from home and she'd done just that. Mica's name came from a mineral that the color of her beautiful eyes resembled. Mica, the mineral, was an amber color, and that was the color of Mica's, the wolf, eyes. Mica's eyelashes were more accentuated than the eyelashes of most she-wolves were. There was only one other wolf that had eyelashes as accentuated as Mica—that wolf was Lilly.

It was easy to understand why Stinky had been distracted by Mica's beauty when their packs had been hunting caribou together. Stinky had just reached the adolescent stage of his life at this time and had started taking an interest in females. He'd known Mica was the one female meant for him as soon as he'd laid his eyes on her for the first time. Mica's hunting skills were almost equal, if not equal, to the hunting skills of his mother, Kate. No, he'd thought, her hunting skills are better than his own mother's skills. Unfortunately, they hadn't known what her now disowned parents, Griffin and Banja, had had planned for her. It would've killed Stinky on the inside if she'd gone through with the arranged marriage rather than running away from him to be with him forever.

Mica seductively smiled at Stinky. "Now, dear, lay on your back," she instructed him. Stinky did so immediately, almost anxiously. He was ready for what was going to happen and he couldn't wait for it to happen!

"Good boy," Mica laughed, then got down on her belly and stuck her muzzle between Stinky's legs. She stuck out her tongue and started licking him. Stinky was stimulated by her tongue's actions. It was rough, but it was that roughness caused all the pleasure. Her licks alone gave Stinky feelings of extreme pleasure. Stinky closed his eyes. The pleasure was almost too much for him to handle. He couldn't see what Mica was doing, but he could feel her putting his dick in her muzzle. He felt her tongue wrap around it before Mica began bobbing her head up and down slowly. This action immediately resulted in some infrequent moans from Stinky. He still had his eyes closed. This was the best thing he'd ever felt in his entire life. Mica's tongue got him wet, with her saliva. Her saliva made this act of love feel so much better, in his mind. Mica's had put the entire thing in her muzzle and she couldn't get it any father in.

Mica only bobbed her head up and down for a few more seconds before she stopped suddenly. The thrusting of her head and her sucking on Stinky ceased. She removed her head from his crotch. Stinky opened his eyes and looked at Mica with a confused expression on his face. Why had she stopped sucking him when he had not climaxed in her mouth yet?

"Mica?" Stinky asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she giggled, "things are going to get so much better for you, my dear. I put it in my mouth, but that is not what I came here to do to you alone…"

"But, but," Stinky stuttered, "I want it in your-"

Mica silenced her mate by touching his muzzle with her right paw. That was her dominant paw. She stroked Stinky between the legs, thrusted him with her paw once, and then climbed on top of him. He gasped. Was Mica really going to be in control of him when they mated? That was not what Stinky thought of when wolves mated—the male was supposed to be behind the female. She was not supposed to be on top of him.

_Was she?_ he wondered as Mica aligned herself and let him go inside her.

As Stinky just stared at her with a shocked look at her face, Mica started riding him, lifting her body up and down. She had her paws on Stinky's chest to keep her balance. He quickly got used to the feeling of a female riding him. His tongue was hanging on and he was drooling as he watched Mica hop up and down on him. She'd been moaning with pleasure from the start, but Stinky had just started when Mica increased the speed she rode him with. He couldn't handle this much pleasure and that was what he enjoyed about it. The pleasure was so much greater than when she'd been sucking him that he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore!

Keeping his eyes closed, Stinky wrapped his arms around Mica's waste and put his paws on her butt. That helped Mica ride him. His action increased the pleasure for both of them by pushing in up and down on Mica, in addition to her hopping on him. She was moaning even louder and so was Stinky. Now, she felt wetness inside of her and coming out of her body, too. It was not Stinky's climax, but just an early release of his fluids. That was common with arousal of any kind and with mating. The other wetness was not Stinky's climax—that was far off, for now—but Mica's climax, rather than his. Her fluids were all over Stinky's crotch. It'd gotten hard when Mica had sucked him before she'd mounted Stinky. This just made it so much harder, which was what they both wanted. Mica pushed Stinky to the ground so he wasn't setting up any longer, but he still had his paws on her butt as she continued riding him. She placed her paws on his chest again.

This was the most passionate Mica had ever gotten with him, because she was in complete control. Stinky attempted further arousal his mate rubbing his paws around Mica's butt—which seemed so much better now that she was on top of him. Mica was rubbing her paws across Stinky's chest, which further aroused him as much as Stinky's act of rubbing her butt further aroused her. Stinky had been crying out Mica's name, not concerned at all if any one heard them because there was no one in the area to hear them.

"Oooh...Mica!" Stinky cried, in pleasure, when she slammed her hips down on his organ. Then she started hopping on it again, only at a faster speed than before. Mica let out more of her own fluids all over Stinky's crotch. All the while she had been riding him, Mica had also be rubbing Stinky's chest. Stinky had given up the idea of guiding Mica along by having his paws on her butt. He just let his front legs fall off to the side of his body. He was letting Mica have complete control of him now, which was what she'd wanted. Of course, Mica had not minded that he had been rubbing her butt as she fucked him.

"Mica! Mica!" Stinky gasped urgently, as she continued riding him, even more passionately. It seemed that the passion with which Mica rode him had been increasing as time went by. "Oooh...Mica! I-I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

Stinky was in too much pleasure to finish his sentence. His climax was nearing and Mica reacted by increase, yet again, the speed at which she hopped on him. The only thing that kept her balanced was having her paws on Stinky's chest, which effectively pinned him down. Not that he minded, of course.

"Ooooh...MICA!" Stinky suddenly screamed as he reached his climax. Mica felt his thick, warm fluids filling her to the brim. She was receiving more than she'd been expecting. His fluids were leaking out of her body and onto Stinky's, as well as the ground they were lying on/

Stinky was right. He did know how to make her feel warm. He'd done that and so much more. Mica was pleased that he'd allowed her to do this to him so soon, since they'd married only days earlier. And because Mica was in heat, she was guaranteed a pregnancy. That was what they both wanted. The only time a female could get pregnant was when she was in heat.

Mica smiled down at Stinky, not even acknowledging that his fluids were leaking out of her womb. She told Stinky she loved him again. With his drooling tongue still hanging out, he was staring at Mica's face intently. Wolves' tongues hang out when they were in pleasure, normally as they mated or after they mated. Mica's tongue was hanging out of her mouth, too. Her saliva was getting all over Stinky's face and chest.

"What's wrong, Stinky?" Mica mocked him. "Did I hop on your dick too hard, my love?" She giggled sexually, as she thought about how his fluids could possibly taste. She'd heard her friends, Scarlet included, claim it was salty like caribou meat. If that were the case, then Mica would eventually. Mica loved the taste of caribou meat, obviously, since she was a wolf, and if she could drink something that had a similar flavor, why would she not blow him if she loved the taste of salty meat?

"Uh-uh," Stinky moaned with pleasure. Mica could tell Stinky was satisfied as she dismounted her slightly younger mate. Once Stinky regained his composure, he stood up and licked Mica's cheek. They nuzzled their faces together before either of them spoke again.

"We should get back to The Howling Rock," Mica said, "and tell your parents that they'll be grandparents in a few months and that your siblings will be an aunt and uncle soon. They'll all be happier than ever soon," she added as the pair took off for The Howling Rock. Their future looked bright, but when a former rogue wolf from Banff showed up in Jasper Park a month later, their lives would become pure Hell because of her parents…

**The End**

* * *

**Author's note:** I know, I copy and pasted the sex scene between Mica and Stinky from my story _Alpha and Omega: Undead Park—Part 2_, but I was feeling lazy since I've already wrote one sex scene between them. I just removed some of the details that had to do with things that had happened in Undead Park 2 and the summary of the events in this story. I didn't want to basically re-write this scene from scratch, so I used it from Undead Park 2.

If anyone is wondering what I meant by "Their future looked bright, but when a former rogue wolf from Banff showed up in Jasper Park a month later, their lives would become pure Hell because of her parents…" That's a reference to the events to come in my story _Alpha and Omega: The Great Wolf Games_ that I wrote because I didn't like the movie that much. This is a prequel to that story to explain where Mica came from.


End file.
